


How Not to Hunt Ghosts

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fingering, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Modern AU, Other, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: Kylo and Reader explore a local haunted house and end up with a few Unexplained Events





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I've lost the original request, but it was along the lines of Haunted House + Ghosts + watersports, so I hope this is okay <3
> 
> Note, there is some dubcon, but it's all in good spooky fun.

This was such a bad idea. You’d said as much several times, but Kylo’s pace never faltered. You squeezed his hand and pressed up against his side. If he wouldn’t listen to you, then at least he’d have to keep you calm. 

The house was an old Victorian thing, two stories of chipped white paint and spindling handrails. Gorgeous if it had some upkeep- but as it was, it had been uninhabited as long as you had lived in the city. Sometimes a For Sale sign would pop up, only to be taken down a few weeks later. A few years of that and rumors starting circulated that it was actually haunted and _that’s_ why no one lived there. It certainly looked the part under the setting sun.

Kylo, of course, had suggested you get in the spooky Halloween spirit by checking it out. 

The grass was overgrown except for a few places where years old newspapers had stopped the growth for a while. You glanced around nervously as you approached the porch. Kylo grinned at your obvious nervousness and tried the front door. It rattled, but didn’t budge. 

You tried again, “Let’s just go, Kylo, it’s probably nothing anyway.” 

He didn’t listen. “We can probably jump the gate,” He jumped from the edge of the porch and waded through the grass towards the low metal fence. You hesitated, but followed. Unlike the front door- there wasn’t even a lock on the gate. The handle was rusted heavily, but it screeched and gave way under Kylo’s strength. 

You stared at the gate’s handle as though it had betrayed you- and again sought Kylo’s hand as you snuck into the backyard. Kylo kept you close and you fought through the tall grass, coming around into a spacious but similarly overgrown yard. 

Kylo lead you to the back door to the house, withdrawing his hand as he peered in the windows. You joined him- but you could hardly see anything inside. It was too dark and the glass was too dirty on both sides, it seemed. 

You watched as Kylo reached for the door handle once more- and your blood ran cold. The door wasn’t just unlocked- Kylo barely hard to push on it to open it. Kylo, however, was more than ecstatic to be able to get inside. He began to move inside when you tugged at his arm, shook your head. “Let’s go home, Kylo.” 

Kylo huffed, tugged your arm in turn. “Come on. I’ll keep you safe.” 

You frowned, but stepped inside. The wooden floor creaked eerily underfoot and the inside was just as poorly kept as the outside. Ancient-looking wallpaper was peeling off the walls by the foot. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and grime, seemingly untouched for years. Down the hall, something whined and you clung to Kylo’s side, wide-eyed in terror. 

“We should’ve brought a camera. Do some amateur ghost-hunting.” Kylo joked, peering into the desolate living room. There, at least, there were rugs covering the floorboards, keeping the wood silent as you (or more accurately Kylo) poked around. There wasn’t anything of real value left in the house- no TV or electronics, just old dusty furniture, some of which had been covered in cloths to prevent damage. 

Kylo moved towards the stairs- the floor groaned horribly under him, echoing oddly in the room. A chill went down your spine and you were very, very aware of you sudden need to pee. You pressed your thighs together and kept your hold on Kylo’s hand, fought to ignore each creak of the stairs as you ascended. 

The second floor was just as creepy as the first, perhaps worse. At the top of the stairs was a portrait with the glass too dingy and the light too low to see. The hallway was thankfully carpeted and let you walk with relative comfort. 

You entered what appeared to be a bedroom next. An old vanity and full length mirror sat on one side of the room, a large queen bed with a red duvet was centered along the wall, across from a balcony. The right nightstand complained as Kylo eased their drawers open, seeking some hidden treasure. 

You went towards the balcony. The door outside was locked (thankfully), so you settled for simply peering out the windows. From here at least, you could see the sun, now just dipped below the horizon. It almost seemed pleasant here- it’d be such a nice view to wake up to each morning. Why had anyone ever let this house get so badly out of shape?

You turned towards Kylo to invite him over to look out the window- and caught it out of the corner of your eye. Kylo had moved onto the left nightstand- and just over his shoulder in the full length mirror, you saw it. A massive shadow figure taking up the entire corner of the room, its head curling up onto the ceiling. You saw it _behind you._

Your hands flew to your mouth, eyes wide in terror- you thought your throat had closed up, but you must’ve exclaimed because Kylo’s head shot up. You spun on your heel to stare at the corner- your bladder seized. Nothing was in the corner behind you, but the damage had already been done.. Your hands pressed hard against your crotch, trying to prevent yourself from leaking.

Something touched your neck, you jolted in place, spun again and _screamed_ \- this time grabbing Kylo, his hand raised, having just touched you. The shock was too much, your full bladder letting go to your horror. You held onto Kylo’s thick biceps as he tried to draw you into some protective embrace. You whimpered and pushed your hips away from him, felt your own hot urine soaking through your panties and into your pants, down the crotch and onto the thighs. 

Kylo’s hands trailed down your body, tentatively catching at the edge of your pants and then lower still. He felt the thick, wet texture of your soiled clothes and exhaled slowly, “You really are scared,” 

You dropped your face onto his shoulder, feel tears of shame begin to gather in your eyes. You sniffed, murmured, “Can we please go home?”

Kylo hummed and for a moment you were relieved, you’d finally be able to just leave and forget this happened. But Kylo’s hand never left the front of your pants- and suddenly he was rocking his fingers against your wet cunt. “I know how to calm you,” You mewled in shock and tried to lift away from him- but he pursued you, always keeping his fingers in contact with you, even as you squirmed. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m here.” 

You twisted your fingers into the fabric of his shirt and glanced over his shoulder towards the mirror. This time, there was nothing behind you but the wall and windows- had you imagined it? You closed your eyes, leaned into Kylo’s touch, let yourself grind your hips down against his hand. Kylo laughed, hot and breathy next to your ear, “You really made a mess,” 

Shame burned in your cheeks, but was short lived. Kylo walked you backwards towards the window- and spun you in his arms. You could feel his cock straining against his jeans, rubbing against your back. Darkness had begun to settle over the city, the light draining from the room as Kylo unbuckled your pants and slid his hand into your soaked underwear. 

It occurs to you very quickly that though there is no light in the house, anyone passing by could see you. The idea should be embarrassing- one more reason for you to stop Kylo now and get out, but it only makes your thighs clench around Kylo’s hand. You could imagine it: a shadowy figure standing ominously at the window- perhaps _you_ would be the ghost that haunted this house. 

His own arm curled around your waist, kept you body flush against his- made you feel every minute grind of his cock against your ass. His fingers wasted no time finding the stiffening bud of your clit and stroked it lazily. Slow lines up and down the length, drawing your hood back with every upstroke. 

Kylo leaned down to suckle at your earlobe and your turned towards him, let his tongue lave of the tender flesh then nibble. His voice was soft, teasing you just as he teased your clit. “See? It’s rather nice here.” 

You mewl and arch back against him, try to grind on his fingers. You pinch your eyes closed and turn your face into his shoulder, already too worked up to resist his warm touch. Hardly complaining as he kept his pace on your clit and effortlessly slid two cool fingers into your slick pussy. 

You moaned, struggled to keep your knees from collapsing under you as you shivered, ignored the wet denim sticking to your thighs. One skillful curl of those fingers had you shaking in Kylo’s arms, rutting against his hand as you came apart, chasing the aftershocks of your orgasm. 

You slowly opened your eyes as Kylo kept stroking slowly, working out the last dredges of your pleasure. Hazy and half-crossed in pleasure, you glanced through the widow. Nobody was staring up at you, at least. You glanced to your reflection- and your heart stopped, you went stiff against Kylo’s chest.

“What’s…” He started, before meeting your gaze in the window. There, in your reflection- it wasn’t just you and Kylo. Behind him stood the same creature you’d seen before. Impossibly tall and inky black, eyes like smoldering coals. And one long, shadow-black arm reached around your both, disappearing into your pants. 

In fear you clenched- and the fingers curled pointedly against your tender flesh. You yelped, jumped and grabbed at Kylo’s arms- both of you still too stunned to do anything more than stare. And so the creature pulled its fingers from your cunt- a miasma covered in your slick- and raised them to its mouth. Opening to reveal red, flickering light of its mouth, and closing around its fingers, sucking your wetness from them. 

And with that, you shoved hard against Kylo and half stumbled towards the door, jumping down the stairs, and breaking into a sprint as soon as you made it past the door.


End file.
